


right by your side

by marionettesheart



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, I just wanted to write sad boys but it turned into kissing, Kissing, M/M, like a lot of kissing, mainly soft boys being soft though, slightly suggestive towards the end? maybe?, twitter request that got out of hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marionettesheart/pseuds/marionettesheart
Summary: Kanata never made him feel like he had to fight the tide. He could just let the force of nature that was Kanata Shinkai carry him along. There wasn't any reason not to, after all.
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Shinkai Kanata
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	right by your side

Sometimes Kaoru wondered when he fell into this routine. Maybe it was just awfully easy to let the words slip out, with Kanata. In the end, he was never able to hold it back. It was easy to go into the clubroom and not have to make excuses about cancelled dates, to let Kanata guide him down to sit next to him and watch the mesmerizing glow of the tanks together.

Souma had practice, Kanata had told him with his hands in Kaoru’s hair. Kaoru leaned into the touch, somehow not caring that he was actively chasing affection. The admission that he didn’t want to go home just tumbled out then, as easily as breathing. So it was easy, too, for him to say yes when Kanata invited him over.

Kanata never made him feel like he had to fight the tide. He could just let the force of nature that was Kanata Shinkai carry him along. There wasn't any reason not to, after all.

Kanata’s house was quiet, like how it always was when he brought Kaoru over. Kaoru let Kanata hold onto his hand the whole way, following him into his room and shrugging off his jacket, Kanata’s joining him soon after.

When Kanata dragged him onto his bed, tangling his legs with the other boy's happened naturally, almost alarmingly so. Kanata moved closer then, his feather-light kisses like fresh air entering Kaoru’s lungs and he could finally breathe again.

Kaoru reciprocated with equal amounts of care, though he knew Kanata wouldn't break. So he pushed a little further, flipping them over so Kaoru was on top of Kanata, taking control of the kiss. He felt the strength in those muscles underneath his hands, even then, just hidden behind a gentle demeanor.

Suddenly Kanata pulled away. Kaoru let him, but couldn't fight the twinge of disappointment in his chest. Kanata frowned, his eyes distant, and just like that the feeling was washed away by concern. He was the one to reach for Kanata’s hand this time, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"My parents are... away this week," Kanata finally started uncertainly. “They are 'dealing' with some things. Because I was 'selfish’ and caused them trouble. I am… a little ‘lonely’.”

Kaoru didn't understand the full extent of Kanata's situation, not outside of what his friend — partner, lover, whatever — had told him. But he knew enough, knew to run his hand through Kanata's hair, the way the other so often does to him, and give him what he hoped was a reassuring smile. “Well then, good thing I’m here, huh?” It wasn’t like Kanata didn't give him an escape too.

“You know, it’s fine to be a little selfish. Everyone’s like that sometimes,” Kaoru continued, his other hand cupping Kanata’s cheek. “It just makes you human, doesn't it? Besides, if anything happens, I’ve got you. So it’s okay.”

Kanata's eyes widened before softening, a smile forming on his lips and, uh, wow. Kaoru would kill for that smile. Not literally, maybe, but it made so much warmth bloom inside Kaoru’s chest. Then Kanata giggled and yeah, so maybe he was more than just a little bit helpless. "Thank you," the other boy said softly. "A 'human', huh."

Before Kaoru can say anything else, Kanata was already far, far too close again, the soft smile morphing into a teasing smirk. Kaoru could feel his breath blowing against Kaoru's ear and— “Even if I am a ‘human’, would you still 'worship' me if I asked you, Kaoru?"

And.

That.

Kaoru's face must be a blushing mess right now, because it suddenly felt way too hot in here, since when did Kanata say that kind of stuff? Said boy giggled again, taking joy in Kaoru's struggles, no doubt, and Kaoru covered his face with his hands. "Kanata-kun..." he protested loudly.

"Kaoru is 'cute'. But you don’t have to. I was just—"

Kaoru took Kanata's hand in his and pressed his lips against the back of it. "Yes," Kaoru answered as steadily as he could in this state. "I would."

Kanata went silent, and Kaoru, still flushed red, turned his hand around and kissed his palm. Pointedly not looking at Kanata's face, he continued his kissing his way up Kanata's arm, gaining back his confidence. _'I love you'_, said every gentle kiss. Before he knew it, Kanata’s shirt was being slipped off, and Kaoru left a trail of kisses along his shoulder and all the way up to his neck before he finally coaxed the most wonderful noise out of Kanata.

Kaoru finally looked at Kanata and it's — it's really not fair that he could look so ethereal like this, a faint flush on his face, his free hand pressed against his mouth, and wide eyes fixated on Kaoru and only him. Kaoru smiled softly, pulling Kanata’s hand away to press a kiss against the corner of his mouth, this time getting an annoyed whine.

"Impatient," Kaoru laughed.

“Kaoru,” Kanata said forcefully, yet with an awfully cute pout at the same time, making Kaoru's heart do a bunch of flips.

Smiling widely, Kaoru finally leaned in kissed Kanata on the lips again, deeper than earlier. He pulled away, slightly breathless, just long enough to catch Kanata smiling fondly at him. He could only do so much, but he would do anything to make Kanata smile.

It’s not like Kaoru could say no to him anyway.

“Keep going,” Kanata huffed out, and Kaoru gave him exactly what he asked for.


End file.
